Heartless
by LaFangirlMexicana
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia de Mink, un hombre sin corazón que un día... decidió fabricarse uno.


Hubo una vez hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, un hombre que no tenía corazón. Y como no tenía corazón, le resultaba muy difícil notar cuando lastimaba a alguien más. Aquel hombre sin corazón no era una mala persona, solo era fría y no comprendía lo que era el amor. Este hombre, decidió no rendirse y decidió que a como diera lugar se conseguiría un corazón. No obstante, jamás tuvo suerte, y nunca encontró un corazón.

¿Cómo se llamaba este hombre? Su nombre era Mink. Mink era un hombre de hermosa piel morena y varonil complexión. Sus ojos eran dorados como el oro puro iluminado por el sol. Su cabello largo caía con hermosas ondulaciones, era como una bella selva color canela. Pero, pese al aspecto atractivo de Mink, este también tenía una mirada seria e impasible, su voz era profunda y suave, como un murmullo en las noches veraniegas, era como una caricia suave. Y, su postura, era bastante rígida. Esto volvía a Mink intimidante a la vista de otros, pues pensaban era alguien malo, terrible y aterrador. No obstante, él solo era alguien serio y callado, y nada más.

Mink supo que jamás podría encontrar un corazón porque la gente no se deshacía de ellos tan fácilmente, y si lo hacían, era cuando sus corazones ya no latían más o estaban destrozados. Y así, fue que Mink decidió fabricarse su propio corazón, uno que le permitiera sentir, amar, odiar y llorar.

Tomó un rayo de sol. Una gota de rocío. Agregó dos suspiros y como pudo logró poner una lágrima. De la noche arrancó tres hilos y se llevó una estrella. Agregó tres piscas de deseo y como pudo hizo anhelo. Con fe y ternura juntó todos los ingredientes. Y, una vez junto todo, creó una masa similar a la arcilla y, luego de calentarla y cuidarla toda la noche con paciencia, fue capaz de ir moldeando con lentitud, paciencia y dedicación un bello corazón, lleno de detalles y emociones. Ahí estaba, tenía su bello corazón, tan frágil como la porcelana y tan hermoso como la vida misma.

Mink lo guardó en una caja y se dirigió al pueblo, donde probaría su nuevo corazón. Se lo colocó y pronto comenzó a sentir. Sintió amor por el canto de las aves y un dulce enternecimiento al ver a los pequeños jugar. Sintió tristeza al ver animales maltratados y sintió ira al ver cómo la gente se gritaba, pero por sobre todo: sintió la alegría de sentir, de ser como los demás, de no ser un monstruo frío sin emociones.

Justo cuando Mink pensó que viviría el resto de su vida feliz, escuchó llanto, era un llanto tan cruel y lastimero que hizo estremecer a su corazón con tal fuerza que pensó se le iba a romper. Así que Mink buscó la fuente del llanto, y la encontró. Se trataba de un chico, este tenía cabello negro, largo y hermoso como la noche misma. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cristalinas, y como si su vida ya no valiese nada, el joven permanecía sentado en una esquina. Mink le preguntó sobre su problema y este le contó que alguien le había destrozado su corazón, pero como aun funcionaba a medias, dolía mucho. Mink, que sintió compasión, le ofreció su corazón. El joven lo tomó, le dijo que se llamaba Koujaku y le agradeció, mas Mink ya no sintió nada. Solo se fue, ahora debía hacer un nuevo corazón.

Lamentablemente, la historia se repitió. Mink se hacía un corazón más bello que el anterior, pero encontraba a alguien que lo necesitaba más que él y sin dudarlo les entregaba un nuevo corazón. Pero, el pueblo jamás reconoció este acto de dulzura, ni siquiera lo tomó en consideración. Mink se cansó de pasar por lo mismo todo el tiempo y renunció a tener corazón. Entonces, volvió a su vida de soledad, donde era juzgado por no tener corazón, puesto que a los ojos de otros, él era solo una bestia insensible.

Un día, se quedó dormido en el bosque. Al abrir los ojos se topó con un rostro hermoso. Sus ojos acaramelados le miraban con cándida ternura, y la sonrisilla tierna que esos belfos pequeños y hermosos formaban, le reconfortaron. El cabello azul del chico le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Y ambos se miraron, se miraron largas horas como si estuviesen escrutando el alma del otro. Mink no supo si estaba frente a un ángel o un espíritu del bosque antiguo, pero lo que si supo es que, con solo verle, sentía un calor dulce y extraño.

—Yo lo he visto —dijo la dulce voz—. Yo lo he visto todo.

—¿No me temes? ¿No crees que sea un monstruo por no tener corazón?

—No, no podría temerte. ¿Sabes algo? Puede que no tengas un corazón como el que otros tienen y puede que sientas diferente, pero, debes saber que dentro de ti hay algo especial —repuso este, acariciando la frente de Mink, este suspiró aliviado, el peso que había en su alma empezó a aligerarse.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Mink.

—Me llamo Aoba y he venido a hacerte un presente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—He visto cómo has antepuesto tu corazón y tu felicidad, he visto como sin dudar le has devuelto la dicha a otros y cómo has dado tu corazón a aquel que lo necesitaba una y otra vez. ¿No hubiese sido más sencillo quedarte con tu bello corazón y ser feliz por dejar de ser juzgado y empezar a ser amado? ¿No era lo correcto apartar la mirada de los problemas ajenos para resguardar felicidad? Puede que sí, pero tú no elegiste ese camino, Mink.

Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Mink, se sentía dichoso, sentía que por fin alguien había visto a través de su apariencia y, por primera vez, su alma había sido apreciada tal y como era, sin importar si tenía corazón o no.

—¿Qué es esto…? —preguntó Mink. Aoba besó sus mejillas y limpió tus lágrimas.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? Ese es mi corazón y he decidido que será tuyo. Mink, quiero que sigas construyendo corazones y sigas dando la mano a quien lo pida. Y, a cambio de que cumplas con ese favor, mi corazón te pertenecerá siempre, solo a ti.

Mink aceptó.

Mink y Aoba pasaron toda la tarde juntos hasta que el manto del anochecer les cubrió como al resto de las criaturas. Mink temía que todo fuese un sueño y que aquella tierna felicidad fuera pura mentira. Aoba, que vio a través de su alma, sintió sus miedos. Le besó en los labios y musitó con cariño.

—Debemos despedirnos por el momento, yo pertenezco al bosque y tú al pueblo.

—¿Podré venir a verte?

—Sí, cada vez que la primavera llegue podrás verme.

—Aguardaré por ti, hasta que mi vida sea la que se marchite y nos las flores.

Se besaron de nuevo e hicieron su promesa.

Desde ese entonces, aun si la gente le temía, ya no le importaba. Pues sabía que el corazón de Aoba, esa bella criatura que encontró en el bosque, le pertenecía, y con solo sentir su dulce latir era suficiente.

Mink siguió fabricando corazones y le enseñó a otros como hacerlo.

El día en el que el corazón de Aoba se detuvo, el de Mink también lo hizo. Y ambos se marcharon de la tierra juntos.

Mink fue siempre fue recordado como el hombre sin corazón que obsequiaba corazones a las personas.


End file.
